Double Demon Damage
by ragnorokrising
Summary: Naruto meets a girl with a demon in her as well. He helps her get control over it, but when a special misson for them comes up, can they take down the Akatsuki and The seven Swordsman? Read to find out. My first naruto fic. up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Double Demon Damage

Double Demon Damage

Disclaimer: I only own my oc. Every thing else belongs to the creator of Naruto. For now…MOOWAHAHA!

WARNING: My first chapter is usually long.

A/N: This is my first try at a Naruto fic, and I think I have a good idea going here. All reviews welcome, even flames.

--

Naruto hopped tree to tree, looking for the little girl that had run away from the village. He heard some one crying and headed in that direction. A little girl was sitting on the forest floor, crying from the scrape on her knee. He jumped down and said "hey, I'm Naruto Uzimake, the next Hokage. Are you hurt?" she nodded her head and cried out "I-I fell a-and scraped my knee. I just want to go home. Can you take me Narrie?" he laughed at the name she gave him and put her on his back.

"So why did you come out here?"

"I wanted to go swimming, but mommy said that if I wanted to then I should go take myself." Naruto laughed at that and told her mom was being sarcastic. When they got to the little girls house, her mom was not home, so they went to get some romen. The little girl fell asleep on the way there, so he took her to Lady Tsunade. "Naruto why the hell are you-"

"Shhhhh! She's asleep, and I don't want her to wake up. Her mom wasn't home, so I took her to get some romen and she fell asleep. I'll go back to check in a few minutes."

"Fine, but right now I need you to attend to something outside the village. A girl about your age was found in the trees, and I need you to take her some supplies. She refuses to come into the village, so she built a little house in a tree." Naruto took the bag of supplies and jumped out the window.

He arrived at the tree house and knocked on the door. "Hello, I came to bring you a bag of supplies." A woman with long black hair and amber eyes opened up the door. She looked around nervously and pulled Naruto in by his arm. "You have to be very careful. These guys are after me. If I go in the village, they could use a certain technique to kill you all…and my other village thought me an outcast."

"If you want to make friends, then you should not keep secrets."

"Well, when I was born, the leader of my village used a technique to seal an eight tailed fox inside me, and they died in the process. The leader, I just recently discovered, was my mother. My father said to find the person with the nine tail fox. You wouldn't happen to know this person?"

"Well, I could introduce you to them."

"Could you really?"

"Naruto Uzimaki, holder of the nine tail fox and next hokage." he shook her hand and dropped the bag on the floor so he could sit in a chair. "So now that you found me, what you gonna do?"

"Well, you know how to control your demon's power, so could you train me?"

"Who, me? I had to be put in a life or death situation by pervy sage. We could do that, but you have to make the demon except you. Then your have to learn a summoning jutsu."

"A summoning jutsu? What's a summoning jutsu, Naruto?" a laugh escaped Naruto's mouth as she looked at him in amazement and puzzlement.

"A summoning jutsu is a special kind of jutsu that makes a giant animal appear that you can use to fight. I use toads; Tsunade uses slugs and the hokage before her used monkeys. There's also a snake jutsu, but Orochimaru and his group are the only ones that use that one. Which do you want?"

"Well, I have a wallet that's shaped like a toad, so how about them?"

Naruto pulled out his wallet and said "You have one too? So do I!"

"Really, because I thought I was the only one that had one." she said as she saw the full wallet and compared it to her own. "By the way, you never told me your name."

"Really, I'm sorry about that. Hi, my name is Chishio no Tenma. Nice to meet you Naruto Uzimaki." They shook hands and sat back down. "So who's after Chishio?" she looked around cautiously and cupped his hand to her ear. "A secret group called the Akatski is after me. They want to capture all of the demons and use their powers to take over the world."

"THE AKATSKI!? My best friend, Sasuke Uchiha's, brother Itachi is in that group. He came to take me away but pervy sage saved me. Wait a minute, I have to go back to report to Granny Tsunade. I'll be back in a little while Chishio." Naruto said as he ran back out the door. Chishio sighed and shut the door. A picture of Naruto came to her mind and she blushed. "He was kinda cute."

--

"Granny Tsunade, I have something to tell you about that girl." yelled Naruto as soon as he ran into Tsunade's office. She massaged her forehead like she had a headache, and said "what could be important enough to make you ran in here like that?"

"She's just like me!" this made Tsunade snap her neck up in attention. "The leader of her village died sealing in an eight tailed fox inside her and now the Akatski are after her to use her power to help them take over the world. Her name is Chishio no Tenma. I promised I would go back as soon as I reported."

Tsunade hit her head in frustration and pointed out the window. He jumped out the window and she grabbed a bottle of sake from underneath her desk. "Stupid Naruto didn't even realize that Chishio no Tenma means Riot of Demon." Tsunade took a large gulp from the bottle and smacked her lips together.

A wisp of smoke came up from the floor and in a few seconds, Jiraiaya stood in it's place. "Tsunade, I have found out something on the Akatski. They are after a girl named-" he was cut of near the end of the sentence by the old woman saying "Chishio no Tenma, or Riot of Demon. I know, Naruto has made friends with her and is at her house outside of the village as we speak."

"You have to be kidding me? Which way is her house…okay I'll go talk to him."

--

"Yeah I told her about it. She just wanted me to go back here."

"Really, that's weird." A puff of smoke came up from the floor boards and a man with long spiky white hair took its place. "Pervy sage, what are you doing here?"

"Tsunade wanted me to come check on you. Is this the Demon Riot girl?' the pervy old man said, looking at her developing body.

"You pervy old man! Keep your hands off me!" she ordered, her amber eyes flashing purple for a minute.

"I'm a perv not a pedophile. Actually I'm not either little girl."

"Hey pervy sage, could you teach Chishio the summoning jutsu? She wants to learn to control the eight tailed fox's power like I did with the nine tailed fox." Naruto rushed out of his mouth.

"I don't know? Will she be able to?"

"Well, she should, unless you don't want to." he slapped himself in the head and punched Naruto. "You idiot, if she can do it, I'll let her." the two of them walked out of the room, leaving Naruto unconscious in the tree house. "Now, I need you to write your first and last name on this scroll in your own blood." he handed her a knife and she cut open her finger.

She wrote her name on the paper and rolled it back out. "Now practice these hand signs." he demonstrated the hand signs and she performed them flawlessly. "Good, now, cut open a finger on the hand you wrote your name in and do the hand signs, then slam the hand into the ground. A toad should appear." she did as she was instructed, and slammed her hand into the ground. When the smoke cleared, a fat yellow toad stood on the ground. "What the hell!?" she dismissed him, and tried again. She kept getting little toads, and eventually gave up.

"I'm not gonna be able to summon a large toad until I use her power, and I think the only way to do that is the way Naruto did it."

"Hell no, he almost died. I actually like you and you have potential." she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and said "PLEASE JIRIAYA?" she pleaded to him. "Well, I guess we could…no that's not any way to do it."

"What, what not anyway to do it?"

"Well, there's a place we could go, but it's a long walk." He said as they went back to the tree house.

"Well, Naruto and I could go into the village together." she said, blushing a little at the mention of his name. "We can go there tomorrow. Oh, I need some new ninja equipment. I used all my old ones to fend off animals on the way here."

"Fine, fine, we head out tomorrow."

--

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Sakura, can I get your help with something?" Naruto said as he approached the pink haired girl from his squad.

"Depends on what it is." She was still very tired, s she wiped the sleep that still remained from her eyes.

"I want to get some flowers for this new girl I like but I was never really good at picking them out." Naruto said and smiled, while rubbing the back of his head. "Don't ever start with that story. I'll help you get some flowers from Ino's flower shop."

They walked down the road to the shop, and about halfway down it, Sakura got the urge to ask "So, who's this new girl you like Naruto?"

"You don't know her. I'm taking her shopping her at noon, and it'll be her first time _inside_ the village."

"Oh really? Well, tell me something about her."

"She has beautiful amber eyes, long flowing black hair, and she's my height. She's hyperactive like me, and she loves romen, like me. She even knows the same jutsus as me. She has great speed, and is really smart, and her accuracy is amazing."

"Looks like you got a crush Naruto. I bet Hinata's not gonna be happy about that."

"Why would Hinata care?" asked Naruto, in his utter bliss of Hinata's affection towards him.

"You still haven't relieved she likes you Naruto?" she sighed in frustration and looked up to find Ino unlocking the door. "Hey Ino, how's it going?"

"Hi Sakura, nothing much, just opening the shop."

'Guess who came to buy flowers for his _girl friend_."

"SHE"S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND…not yet any ways." barraged in Naruto, blushing a little at the last statement.

"Oh, really, so who is she?" asked Ino in a wondering voice.

"It's a new girl in the village. She has amber eyes and raven hair, from what I can tell. Hinata is gonna be jealous, don't you think?" they laughed together and went inside. "So what kind of flowers should we get her?"

"Well, I think eight flowers altogether. Three babies breathe then two Nejibana, a daffodil, and two sun flowers. How much will that be?" Ino went over to the cash register, and hit some of the keys, which was followed by a ringing sound. "Fifteen dollars." Naruto pulled it out and handed the money to the young girl's hand.

He picked them out, and Ino wrapped them out. "Thanks for the help, but I have to go meet up with her." he jumped up on to rooftops as soon as he got out of the shop, and once he had left, Ino and Sakura turned to each other, and did an evil smirk. "You wanna follow him on hi shopping date?" they smiled at each other and told Ino's mom they were going shopping.

--

KNOCK KNOCK "Chishio, I'm back, and I brought you something." He announced to the door. She opened the door, and a gasp escaped Naruto's mouth at the new look Chishio had. Yesterday, she had been wearing old faded blue jeans and a dirty shirt, and her hair was dirty and frazzled. Today, she was wearing a blue sundress with white stripes going down it, and a flower on it, and her hair was now free of all dirt and grime. "Ah, here, I got these flowers for you."

"Ah, that's so sweet Naruto. I'll put these in a vase, and then we can go get my equipment." She ran into the house and closed the door. Naruto exhaled the breath he had been holding. She came back out, and they jumped through the trees until they reached the village. They walked through the gates of the village and went to get some kuni and shuriken, along with a rope and hook. They put some pre-cooked food, and some ingredients into the bag and for their final stop, they went to Tsunade's office to get Chishio a Konoha head band.

"So where do I wear this? I saw people with them around their arms, neck, head, legs, ears, and even one with it over their butt."

"Well, you get to choose were it goes because it's yours now. Where do you want to put it that would be comfortable?"

She tapped her chin and considered her options. She eventually took the head band and tied it in a slant over her left eye. "Alright, I'm ready to go. Just need one more thing." they went down the spiral stair case, and Naruto put his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes. He felt his right hand come out of his pocket and be enveloped in something warm and soft. He opened his eyes and saw Chishio blushing, holding his hand ass they walk.

They walked in silence, until they reached the forest outside the gates. A tree rustled and they both instinctively threw a kunai at the trees. Sakura and Ino fell out of the tree and landed cross wide on top of each other. They both swung their heads from side to side in shame and used the strings they had attached to the ring and pulled the kunai back. "We have some business to attend to, so please leave."

They took a few minutes to recover, and by that time, Chishio and Naruto were at her house. Chishio used a kunai to open up a floor board and pulled up a black satin box with a blood red three set of locks to open up the box. She put it in her bag, and then replaced the board. She opened up a compartment in the wall and pulled out a smaller reverse of the box.

"What are those things Chishio?" asked Naruto to the girl that held his hand.

"They're the only things that were recovered from my mom's body. They mean a lot to me. I didn't want to leave them." she closed her bag after she put some spare clothes in it and met Jaraiya at the north gate. "Hey pervy sage, why did you ask us to get all this stuff?" asked Naruto, his hands behind his head.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he yelled at his student. Naruto ignored this and they began to walk.

Within a few hours of walking, they stopped to rest under a tree with a long line of bushes along the right side. Naruto went over to where Jaraiya was leaning against the tree and began a conversation. "So, how did the mission go? Did every thing go well?"

"Yeah, I had some trouble at first with finding them, but eventually, I got a tip that led me to them. I found out that they were after Chishio and headed back."

Chishio walked away from where they where and Naruto got to speak what was really on his mind. "I know you're going to push her into that cliff, but if she goes too far down, I'm summoning Gommabunta and getting her out." faster than Jaraiya could see, Naruto had a kunai at his throat.

"I won't let her die. I made a promise long ago to make sure you got a girl friend."

"M-my what did you say?" stuttered Naruto at Jaraiya's statement.

"I knew she was your girl friend." he snickered at Naruto.

"She's not my girl friend, stupid pervy sage." he yelled at the white haired old man laughing at him. He walked away from him, and ran face first into Chishio. "I'm not your girl friend Naruto?" she said as a tear escaped her eyes.

"No, well, yes, actually no, well…ugh, forget this!" he focused his chakra into his hand and hit her square in the chest. She flew through the bushes and landed horizontally, and dropped like a rock. She tried to use her chakra to stay attached, but the rocks were to wet and she slipped down. She saw the rocks at the bottom, and closed her eyes in pain.

Naruto looked down on Chishio. She tried to use chakra to stay in one place like him, but it was no use. She flipped around and saw the spikes, then flipped back around to face the sky. She closed her eyes, and her body pulsated a deep purple.

--

A/N: Ha, it's a cliff hanger, what now? Sorry got carried away. I'm WATCHING THE DOODLE BOPS AND THEY ARE SINGING!! Just because I'm almost fourteens but that doesn't mean I can't act like a kid. Any way, this is my first shot at a Naruto fic, and I appreciate any review that comes in, even flames.


	2. Awaken Chiacki

Awaken, Chiacki

Awaken, Chiacki!

Disclaimer: I own Chishio and her demon, but nothing else

A/N: Next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and tell me any ideas for names for the swordsman

--

Chishio fell over the edge of the cliff and spun were her back was facing the sky. She saw the spikes and flipped back around. She tried to grab the sides with her chakra, but it was to wet. She would have to summon something, but what?

She was going to die and she knew it. She felt some kind of pull and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again and found herself in a dense forest with wide aisles made from them. She felt the pull again and went down the aisle in front of her. She came a large wooden gate with a seal on it.

A pair of slitted purple eyes appeared behind the gate and a purple haired fox followed it. "Well Chishio. Do you know who I am?" said the beast in a soft feminine voice.

"Are you the eight tailed fox?"

"Yes I am. My name is Chiacki. I brought you here for a reason. You are about to die, and if you die, I re-appear where it happened, and this place would kill me on impact, or at least send me back to the demon world."

"Well, there's not much I can do. I would need to summon and I don't have enough chakra." she stated to the purple demon.

"I could lend you the chakra, but you have to do me a favor."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"As you most likely know, this seal slowly puts my chakra into you. By the time you are thirty, all my chakra will be infused will your own. If you rip off a quarter of the seal, you will have it all by age sixteen and I can talk to you and share my knowledge. You will have plenty of chakra to summon a Toad to save you."

Chishio was not about turn down an opportunity like this. She walked over to the gate and used her chakra to run up the gate. She used a kunai to cut a line and pulled, ripping it off at the line. A large amount of purple chakra surrounded Chiacki and shot out. It rapped up Chishio and began to squeeze her and sent her back to the real world.

--

Naruto saw the purple pulsation and after a few seconds, another came and engulfed Chishio in a purple chakra like Kyuubi's did to him and then he watched as she as she roared. She wouldn't be able to do the summoning in time.

He bit his thumb and did the summoning, bringing out Gamabunta. "Hey king Toad, save the girl down there!" Gamabunta looked down and shot his tongue out right as a giant yellow female Toad appeared.

--

Once Chishio opened her eyes, Chiacki's chakra surrounded her, and she let out a devastating roar. She bit her thumb and did the first four hand signs, then looked up to see a giant toad with a pipe and piercings. She finished the hand signs and summoned an equally large yellow toad. It slid its feet across the ground and got a tongue to the face, making her nearly fall. She jumped into the air and raised her hand, a glove of rock covering it and slammed it into Naruto's toad.

They both rocketed back and the yellow toad screamed "Gamabunta, how dare you try and make me fall! I am your queen Toad, and I will not be taken care of that easily!" she punched him again and the bleeding Toad king jumped into the air.

He drew his sword and they met together. "Yoroi, I'm sorry, I was trying to grab the girl on Naruto's orders and she summoned you before I got to her." her cried in defense.

"THAT'S YOUR WIFE!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, and she's the most beautiful female Toad in the summon world." this made Yoroi blush in embarrassment, and when he and Chishio were on the ground and the Toads had been dismissed, he whispered "If she was beautiful, I hate to see ugly." this made Chishio laugh, even though it wasn't that funny. They walked back over to Jiraiya and found a note saying he was going into a close by town to do some 'research' for his book.

Chishio asked what he meant by 'research' and he told her she didn't want know. She persisted and he finally gave in after a puppy-dog pout. He went over to Jiraiya's backpack and threw her his last book. She opened up on a page that showed to people doing the horizontal mambo, blushed, and threw it into the cavern. "So he's the one that writes those perverted 'Icha Icha Paradise' books?"

"Yeah he is. I tried to get Granny Tsunade to ban them in the village but pervy sage has black mail on her." they both laughed and got some bentos out and ate lunch.

After eating lunch, they began to do some training. Naruto was practicing doing Rasengan by himself instead of with a clone. He recently discovered that every thing his clones learned, he learned so he made one hundred clones. Twenty-five to help him, twenty-five for chakra control, and the other fifty each reading, half on sealing, half on jutsu creation.

Chishio trained on using Chiacki's power and summoning different Toads. She summoned Gamichiki and he relayed a message from his mother to summon her. She shrugged, dismissed him, and summoned his mother. "Hello dear, you know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours. Please, introduce yourself."

"Hello to you Queen Yoroi. My name is Chishio no Tenma. It is very nice to meet you. Why did you want me to summon you?" she asked, giving the queen great respect.

"I don't know if that boy told you, but he had to do a test before Gamabunta would accept him as a master. I would like to give you a test as well, but not as extreme. I want you to summon certain Toad. He has the best defense out of all of us, and if you can break it, I will accept you as a master."

Chishio called on Chiacki's power and focused on the Toad she wanted to summon. A medium sized Toad covered in extremely thick body armor about four and a half inches thick came out of the smoke. "This is the defense I have to beat? Too easy to break." she grabbed the longer box and turned her chakra into a key. She put it in each slot and turned them, making the lid spring open. She picked up a sword from inside.

It was completely white, but when she poured some kind of red liquid over it, it erupted in flame and she brought the heated blade down on the armor, and a long spear of lava shot off the blade and melted the armor. She dipped the sword in a clear liquid and it turned red while the blade went white. Next she put a brown liquid on it and it became a rock sword.

She swung the blade and a wave of spikes shot off the blade, destroying the rest of the armor. She dismissed him and turned to Yoroi and smile a 'how do you like me now' smile. "Okay, I accept you. It was nice to meet you Chishio. Be a good girl." she disappeared and Chishio replaced the sword.

Naruto saw what happened and asked what that sword was. "This is my mom's sword she made by forging it with only her chakra. That liquid is essence of the five chakra elements. The red is fire, brown earth, gray wind, blue water, and yellow lightning. I dip them in the liquid and the essence runs back into it. The dagger does not do the same though, so don't ask."

"Why didn't you use this on the Akatsuki? "

"I wasn't experienced enough with the blade. Besides, I have a mission to do with it. I was supposed to take down the remaining members of the Seven Swordsmen o the Mist. She was the leader, but they tried to kill her, so I'm gonna kill them. Do you know any thing about them?"

"Yeah, we killed Zabuza and Rigor. Man was it weird though. Zabuza ended up killing the guy who hired him, and Rigor kept giving people these funerals when they were alive." he shuddered at the thought.

"Well, that makes two down, four to go. We should try and find a different one and save Kisame for last, because he was second in command. Any ways, you want to go to that festival in town?" Naruto thought she was hiding something else, but he wouldn't push any further and said yeah.

They walked around for awhile, and found Jiraiya in a building full of beautiful drunk women and a drunken Jiraiya. Two were sitting on his lap and he had some kind of card around his neck. "Hey pervy sage, what are you doing?" he didn't respond, so Naruto pulled out a bottle of water and threw it in his face.

They began to laugh and Pervy Sage made a Rasengan and began to chase Naruto around the village. It finally ended when Naruto made him ram it into a clone. He pinned him down while he was still surprised and took the car. "Give that back Naruto! I need to fill in the other squares and I get all the information I need!"

Naruto ran pass Chishio, handing it to her, and the both ran. When they got to a large space where a performing group was, they got to the front of either side and when she threw it, the both used a Fireball Jutsu to burn it.

Jiraiya ran through the crowd and picked up the ashes in his hand. "NO! Naruto, Chishio, you better hope I don't catch you!" he made to Rasengan the size of his head and threw them at the two shinobi. They ran as fast as their demon powers could take them and went back to the cliff, hiding in a thick clump of bushes.

Jiraiya came a few seconds later and looked for them for a few minutes. He eventually found the box hold Chishio's mother's sword and made a chakra key and was about to open it when Chishio slammed a kick into his side. "Don't ever touch that blade," she ordered, her eyes getting engulfed by purple waves. "I will use it to cut off an important part, if you get my drift." he covered his privates. "Now what was that special mission you had for us?"

"Well, you see, every so often, very rarely, the seven swordsmen and the Akatsuki some times get together and share stories and such. That happened earlier this year, and the Akatsuki have decided to make them official members. Are mission is to train and eliminate the new members."

A/N: okay that ends the chapter. I hope you guys like all this stuff.


	3. Important Author's Note

After careful consideration, i have decided to take the following action for my other stories:

Double Demon Damage : Up for adoption

ANBU Beasts: Up for adoption

Elemental Strike Force: I'm going to re-write this story but if you want you can adopt it and make your own version

Konoha Marines: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legend of the two Namikaze: Discontinued/ Adoptable

Legendary Mercenary's Student: Re-write latest chapter

Phantoms of the Legacies: Re-write/ Hietus

Wielder of the Shoulang Blade: Overhaul Re-write

If you want to adopt one of my stories please precede to contact me.


End file.
